villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Grandma ("Them")
Grandma is the primary antagonist from the heavy metal band King Diamond's third album "Them". She is the fictional grandmother of a young King Diamond. Biography A young King Diamond (referred to only as King), his little sister Missy and his Mother eagerly await the arrival of his Grandmother, who had been institutionalized in a mental asylum for years though King and Missy had been told that she was merely on a long vacation. "They", the voices of their home known as the House of Amon, are the first to see her arrival. As Grandma approaches the door King greets her but notices she has been silent through the entire greeting until he asks her how her long vacation was. She responds "it could have been worse, but with "them" by my side in the twilight they sang the old lullabies". King asks "who are "they" to which Grandma responds "never mind you dirty little brat". Later that night King hears insane laughter coming from Grandma's room in the attic. He goes up to the keyhole only to see tea cups levitating and then emptying on the floor. The door then opens and Grandma, offering King to come into the room, has him sit on her chair telling him "look me deep in the eyes, you will forget what you saw here tonight. Conversely Grandma then tells King that she will tell him of the "secrets of Amon" and then to go back to bed. The following Friday night Grandma awakens King from his sleep, inviting him back into the attic as a guest in one of her tea gatherings with "them". She then reveals to King that his Mother is also present and sleeping in her rocking chair. "They" then proceed to cut Mother's wrist with a knife, spilling her blood into Grandma's tea pot. King becomes mesmerized by the stories "they" told him that night and is now under Grandma's spell. On Sunday Mother was feeling very ill, dizzy, in pain and very pale from the blood offerings. On Monday morning she couldn't walk out of bed, barely conscious and looking nearly dead. Missy grabs King's hand and drags him to Mother's room. Seeing her Mother in bad shape, Missy grabs the house phone and tells King to call someone for help. However King, still under Grandma's spell, cut the phone wire, prompting Missy to cry and shout "I hate you" back at her brother. Later that night King, waiting for the next gathering, sees "them" carrying Mother up the stairs to the attic. In the middle of tea time as "they" were telling more stories, Grandma rose from her seat and opened the door. Missy was behind the door, distraught from seeing her Mother in Grandma's chair in a catatonic state. Grandma then proceeds to try and capture Missy so she could burn her to death in the fire place in the kitchen, but Missy grabs the tea pot and destroys it. "They", now angered by Missy's deed, grab her and carry her down the stares. King, still under Grandma's spell, can do nothing but watch as his sister is helplessly brought to her demise. With the tea pot broken, Grandma's spell on King begins fading and he fights to take control of his mind. Dizzy and exhausted, King stumbles outside of the house, seeing an ax from the house's cellar window before passing out. As he later begins to awaken, King sees smoke coming from the house's chimney. King quickly realizes that "they" killed Missy with the ax he had seen earlier and tossed her remains into the fire place, as Grandma had suggested earlier. King, now filled with evil in his heart after the events that had unfolded, proceeded into Grandma's room, pretending to still be under her spell. Grandma asks King to help bring her outside, using a cane to walk. King then grabs Grandma's cane and kills her, striking her in the neck with the ax "they" used to kill Missy. King begins to go insane and falls unconscious again, dreaming that he was one of "them" and hearing them sing as Grandma did. The next morning the police had arrived. Grandma was found dead with a wound in her neck while Missy's remains were nowhere to be found. King is waiting in an ambulance for psychiatrist Dr. Landau. When the shrink arrives King tells him everything that had happened. Dr. Landau doesn't believe a word King says and orders him to be sent to the same mental asylum that his Grandmother attended. Years have passed since then and King returns to Amon, finding that Grandma and "they" are waiting for him. However as he steps foot into the house he finds that nothing was really there. Gallery King Diamond - Welcome Home Trivia *Grandma and the other characters in this concept album are all fictional except for King Diamond himself, though the events that happened to him are fictional. *Grandma appears in the official music video for the album's second track, Welcome Home. *An actress playing Grandma, wearing an old lady mask and sitting in a wheel chair, often performs in King Diamond concerts, always when King performs a track from "Them". *As she was killed in "Them", Grandma does not appear in the album's sequel Conspiracy, though is mentioned in a few tracks. Category:Deceased Category:Mentally Ill Category:Female Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Possessor Category:Sadists Category:Related to Hero Category:Parents Category:Abusers Category:Music Villains